


Pain or Pleasure?

by artandatrocity



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artandatrocity/pseuds/artandatrocity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray physically forces Mikey in to the younger man's first mosh pit. Despite the initial resistance, it turns out to be a distinctly pleasurable experience for Mikey. The reaction doesn't go unnoticed by Ray, and once the two return to their hotel room, a lot of questions come up that will affect their relationship forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain or Pleasure?

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have another seven year old fic, edited in order to cause me the least amount of shame possible for re-posting it. Not to say it's perfect, but believe you me, it used to be much worse.

"RAY!" Mikey screamed "Ray, you fucker, you KNOW I don't like moshing!"

Ray simply laughed. He had his arms around Mikey's waist, lifting him up a bit, carrying him further towards the throbbing mass of people. Mikey kicked wildly and screeched various protests, but Ray seemed determined to make the boy mosh. People turned to stare at the two men making such a scen. It made sense, Ray figured; this must look pretty weird. Still he walked on, clutching a struggling Mikey who made every effort to escape. But Ray was a strong man, and he firmly kept his grip on the younger Way.

"RAAAAYYYYYY!!! YOU BASTARD, LET ME GO!" Mikey screamed, if possible, louder now. Ray began to worry if maybe someone would call security on him. However he didn't worry long, because they were almost to the point where he would put his captured figure back down.

When they reached the edge of the crowd, Ray put the squirming Mikey down, quickly reaching to grab his wrist, gripping the bony figure tightly in his strong fingers. Mikey continued to try excaping, panting now with the effort. Ray pulled him close and said in his ear,

"Mikey. Calm down. You're going to do this. I swear, you won't regret it. It's not as bad as you think. Do this for me, ok? As your friend, I rarely ask anything of you. This isn't a big deal."

Mikey was red faced. Exasperated he continued to protest,

"Ray, I don't even like this band." He gestured vaguely towards the stage. 

This was a lie, and they both knew it. Mikey was crazy about Fall Out Boy. And if he wasn't so into the music, Ray knew the kid had a thing for Pete Wentz. Yeah, it wasn't like Mikey could forget the time Ray caught him masturbating with a picture of the dark haired sex god.

Ray grinned and began to pull Mikey in amongst the tangle of hot bodies, all of which were slicked with sweat, making penetrating their masses even easier. Making sure his grip on the blonde boy's wrist remained tight, he gave one final pull so that the two stood right in the middle of the pulsating crowd.

It was obvious that Mikey began to panic, the poor asthmatic. Luckily, this was a slower song, so not much actual "moshing" occurred; it was more like heavy swaying. Ray stood behind Mikey, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to sway with the rest of the crowd. Mikey tried to fight it and stand still, but Ray knew he'd only get himself hurt if that continued. Under his touch, Ray felt the Way boy relax a little and begin to move.

Ray leaned down to practically yell in Mikey's ear,

"See, this isn't that bad...

Mikey shuddered to stop just as the song ended, and the band prepared to begin another. This one would be faster, so Ray squeezed Mikey's shoulders reassuringly before the music started back up. Fast and furious this time, the crowd began to move more violently. Luckily, the two were far enough back that it wasn't too bad, even though moving definitely required some effort in order to remain upright.

The pounding beat caused Ray to shake vigorously, people crashing around him and sending him barreling into Mikey. Mikey, on the other hand, expended all of his energy simply trying desperately not to die. Periodically Ray grabbed him and made sure to pull him to a fully standing position once again. The look of minor panic on Mikey's face was really kind of cute.

Eventually the look of panic vanished, replaced by a sort of calm. Mikey started to get in the groove of things. Ray continued to thrash, almost humping Mikey, which he felt kind of bad about, since it must have seemed a little weird. They were friends, after all. But he brushed it off, guessing that Mikey would understand.

The sweat began to pour all over both of them. Their sweat mixed with that of others, and god knows what other liquids were floating around. You can never tell what you're getting covered in whilst in a mosh pit. They slid easily along with everybody else, never stopping as the music raged on.

After 10 minutes or so, Mikey wound up completely pressed against Ray’s back, his head on the older man's shoulder. By now the younger man’s face portrayed an entirely different look than when Ray first dragged him into the pit. As Ray looked down at him, the thought ran through his mind that the look on Mikey's face resembled that of someone about to experience an orgasm really, really soon. Easy to pretend it was an accident, Ray thrust one of his hands backwards to brush over Mikey's crotch. Sure enough, a huge bulge formed there sometime in recent history. Before Ray could jerk his hand back up, he felt a wet spot spread over the front of Mikey’s pants. 

Slightly horrified, Ray watched as a look of pure post-orgasmic bliss came over his friend's face. Somehow, he managed to raise his hand back up, above both of their heads. They were both pushed forward and Mikey was thrust away from Ray.

Another 30 minutes passed without incident, and Ray wound up losing Mikey somewhere. He anticipated this, and they'd planned to meet by a certain pillar when the concert was over. After Patrick thanked everyone again for coming out, the crowd began to thin and pan out of the venue. Ray made his way to the pillar and stood, waiting. A panting, grinning Mikey bounded up to him a couple of minutes later, completely drenched in sweat, so that the spot Ray KNEW to be on the front of his pants was not evident. Ray shook his head slightly and told Mikey to follow him to the exit. Mikey's face fell a little, but he followed him out nonetheless.

Neither of them spoke until they were walking in the cool night air on the way out to the car. Mikey was the first to pipe up,

"Ray, you were right, that was really fun. Sorry I was such an asshole about it. I guess you were right, I really need to stop judging things before I do them."

When this didn't merit a response from Ray as they neared the car, Mikey continued,

"Ok, something's wrong with you. What is it?"

Ray unlocked the car and hopped into the driver seat and, grudgingly, Mikey followed suit on the opposite side. Once in the car, Mikey repeated his question,

"What's up with you man? You were in a good mood when we got here."

Ray didn't want to tell him what was bothering him. He couldn't bring himself to; it'd make things even weirder than they already were. But he wagered that there wasn't much of a choice at this point. Turning to look Mikey in the eye, Ray explained,

"Earlier, when you were behind me in the pit..." he faltered a little before continuing, "I saw your face and I..." he couldn't say it, "and I..." he couldn't, "I felt you come." Shit, he said it. Vocalizing it meant that it was true. He could no longer avoid that fact.

Mikey's face turned bright red in the clear moonlight. He tried to stammer out an explanation,

"Yeah... um, sorry about that. You know, just, all the people, and the beat, and... yeah." Those two statements took him nearly a minute to get out, considering he tripped over almost every syllable.

Ray wondered why it bothered him so much. Really, he walked in on Mikey jacking off before, so what was the difference here?

“The difference is that he was pressed up against me,” Ray thought, “THAT'S the difference.” And before he could stop himself, the words spilled out of Ray's mouth,

"It didn't have anything to do with me, did it?"

If it was possible, Mikey sank even lower into the upholstered seat. Even though Mikey hadn't said anything, Ray knew that he had everything to do with that event. It was the unavoidable truth.

Without another word, Ray turned the key in the ignition, beginning the process of getting out of the packed parking lot. Neither man said anything on the way back to the hotel they decided to book for the night instead of driving all the way home. Once there they faced sharing a room for the night, but there was a nice 20 minute drive before then, and Ray planned to enjoy it while it lasted. As for Mikey, he remained shrunken in his seat, staring out the window, silent tears streaming down his face.

It was a longer drive back to the hotel than either man originally anticipated, the tense silence punctuated only by brief moments when Mikey couldn't contain his muffled sobs. Every time the boy emitted so much as a squeak, Ray felt an intense wave of guilt crash over him. He would then shake his head; trying to convince himself that there was no reason HE should be the one feeling any guilt whatsoever. Mikey was the one with the issue, after all.

Finally they pulled into the hotel parking lot, and Ray set the parking break before turning off the car. Immediately after the engine cut off, Ray bolted out the door and sped up the steps to the cheap, almost scuzzy, room. Mikey had his own key; he'd come in when he was good and ready.

Desperately needing a shower, Ray stripped quickly after entering the room, flinging his clothes onto the bed before going into the tiny bathroom, shutting the door behind him. The water poured down around him, taking longer than usual to become warm. But he welcomed the cold water, since it cooled him down when he realized that he was still red hot with guilt and embarrassment. These emotions were soon followed by a feeling of extreme anger. Who did Mikey think he was, having thoughts like that about him like that? They were best friends, for god's sake! They'd known each other for years.

Ray vigorously rubbed shampoo into his hair in a desperate attempt to wash away the mixture of various people's sweat and multiple other fluids he didn't even want to think about. That was the problem with mosh pits, it was dangerous to think too much about what you were covered in by the end. As he moved on to soaping up other parts of his body, a thought crept involuntarily into his mind. What exactly HAD Mikey thought about him, all this time?

A shudder swept down Ray's spine as he violently scrubbed at his chest with the soap caked washcloth. He guessed it'd been sexual shit. Like them kissing.... touching.... fucking. Before he could stop himself, images of Mikey's soft pink lips upon his own filled his mind, blocking all other rational thought. The scenes continued to play across his imagination, and Ray didn't realize that he'd been touching himself until he came in spurts all over the shower wall. Incredibly disturbed, Ray hastily turned off the water, wiping off the tiles before exiting the small stall. 

He only hoped he hadn't, uh, said anything that he couldn't now remember.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Ray stepped out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam puffing out as the door opened.

The events of the past few minutes caused Ray to forget what awaited him upon returning to the small main room. There was only one bed, as they'd been low on cash when they booked the room, and Mikey now sat upon it. Tears stopped running down his face minutes before, but he still looked very forlorn. As soon as Ray entered, Mikey jumped up and dashed past him, into the bathroom. Ray proceeded toward his bag to find a pair of clean, plaid, flannel pajama pants and a worn out t-shirt. Shortly after finishing dressing, Ray heard the shower turn back on. Good thing, he thought, Mikey must be just as filthy as he had been.

For about 15 minutes Ray heard the water running. He decided to make himself comfortable on the bed and flip through the latest copy of Alternative Press, just to see if he could stay distracted. This worked for a few minutes, until Mikey re-appeared from the bathroom, towel slung low across his waist. As he bent over his bag to search for clean underwear and his pajamas, Ray attempted to avert his eyes and concentrate on a Bleeding Through article. Somehow, it just couldn't keep his attention as much as Mikey's alabastor ass wiggling into a pair of worn out blue boxers. Ray felt a slight stirring in his pants, and quickly returned to the article until Mikey was fully clothed once more.

After Mikey finished dressing and sat on the far side of the bed, Ray finally gave up on the magazine. He tossed it onto the nearby table and rested his head back against the headboard. Mikey positioned himself in a similar manner, and the two men sat in aching silence for a miniature eternity. Ray was the first to speak, and decided to get straight to the point of things. The time for small talk passed hours ago.

"How long have you.... you know. Been thinking things?" It was tentative and vague, but Mikey knew what he was talking about. 

"I don't know. Probably a couple of years. It's been awhile, I know that."

Ray grimaced. He'd been kind of afraid of that answer.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

At this Mikey laughed. This appalled Ray to some degree. What was so funny? After catching his breath, Mikey explained,

"How could I have told you? We were both going through some pretty rough times when I realized it. I needed you. I was afraid of what would happen if I said anything," he paused and drew in a sharp breath, "I was afraid of exactly what's happening right now."

More silence. So Mikey continued,

"I don't want to lose you, you're way too important to me. But I know this probably makes you really uncomfortable. And if you don't think you can handle it, then I understand." Tears sprang to Mikey's eyes, and his voice cracked slightly. This was obviously really hard for him, Ray thought. Through a break in his crying, Mikey managed to finish,

"I still want to be your friend, even though I know I can't be your lover."

Now Ray's eyes misted over. He wasn't sure if he was feeling some things because he knew it was what Mikey wanted, or because it was what he wanted. Regardless, Ray turned his head to look at Mikey, compassion and love filling his gaze. The younger man brought his knees to his chest, and currently stared down at his kneecaps while tears fell freely onto his pants. In a fluid motion, Ray scooted the short distance over to him, cupping Mikey's chin and raising the watery eyes to meet his own.

"I love you." Ray said in an even voice that managed to not betray the intense fear coursing through him. Of course he was afraid; he was scared to death of what his feelings meant, of what giving into them would mean for both their futures. Everything was so uncertain, so up to chance, but Ray knew he needed to take this leap if he didn't want to spend the rest of his life wondering what could have been.

A wide grin overtook Mikey's features, and as Ray's head came closer to his own, his eyes closed. Soon Ray's plump lips were upon Mikey's thinner ones, and the two men were lost from the confused world of uncertainty. One thing they knew for certain now was that they were together. They were together and in love. And that was all they needed to know at that moment.

 

*****

 

Morning came and the two awoke to sunlight streaming in through the cheap curtains of the room. Mikey lay comfortably entangled in Ray's arms, legs still entwined from the events of the previous evening. Still sticky with the remnants of last night’s shared bodily fluids, Ray was the first to rise. A slight groan of protest escaped Mikey when Ray evicted him from their warm embrace, but was followed quickly by a small giggle as he stretched out on the bed, yawning. Even if he was alone and unfortunately awake, at least now Mikey got to watch Ray's sculpted ass sway into the bathroom. 

For the second time in 12 hours, hot water poured over Ray, and this time he allowed himself to enjoy it, breathing in the humidity. He heard the door open shortly after turning on the water, just before Mikey slide aside the shower curtain to join him. Ray laughed,

"Just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

Mikey smiled broadly,

"Of course not! You know you're completely irresistible."

Ray grinned mischievously.

"And do you know exactly HOW I know that’s your reasoning?"

Now Mikey looked slightly perplexed,

"Um, because you looked in the mirror before hopping into the shower?"

Ray shook his head and leaned to whisper in Mikey's ear,

"No. It’s because I'll have you know, my ass hurts like a bitch this morning."

Mikey blushed furiously and Ray continued, still smiling,

"Where DID you learn all that?"

If possible, the blush deepened, and Mikey became really quite shy, softly asking,

"Are you sure you want to know? I actually do have an answer."

Somehow, this didn't really surprise Ray. Given Mikey’s good looks and insane charm, it was pretty much impossible that Ray could be his first.

"Of course I want to know,” he answered.

"Well," Mikey began, "Do you remember that kid in our chemistry class, Wil... oh damn, what was his last name? Francis, I think."

Ray looked stunned. That really was kind of surprising, Wil had been such a, well, tough guy, and Mikey was so geeky in high school. He never would have guessed. Still, he made a quick mental note to thank Wil if he ever ran into him again.

After the initial shock Ray grinned all the more and kissed his love tenderly before soaping up the washcloth. They DID need to get clean eventually, after all.

Shower fun ensued and the two weren't worried about what would happen once they left the hotel in a few hours time. For now, they remained blissfully ensconced in their own little happy world, and nothing else needed to matter quite yet. No matter what happened upon their return home, each man felt sure that they would mosh through the madness together.


End file.
